Core Narrative 4
Core narrative 4 The government lower the barriers to see how each section reacts to this Ice sector Was confronted by the forest section to team up against the desert people but decline. The Forest section is in the middle of everything but have the most resources they know they are a hotspot and are on the defensive to the imminent war. The desert section is meticulously planning their next move. They are the most powerful but lack resources. The island section is Surrounding their beaches and playing defensive. The forest section approaches their surrounding beaches and come to a truce to team up. ' ' Desert section pushes the forest section pressuring them to head towards the island section and closer to their borders. The ice section flanks the desert section breaking their truce realizing how evil the desert section is. The island section gets overthrown and any left survivors join the forest section. Then it's desert vs jungle and ice sections in a battle royale. For ultimate power. Desert section gets overthrown by the underdogs. And peace begins in the Dome ' ' Hero Arthur, Leader of the Forest section ' ' The physical goal Care for and keep his colony safe from the lowering of the barriers. He knows the war for resources is coming ' ' The emotional Goal ' ' He lost his entire family before the dome and got a life sentence for killing the people who killed his family. He has a emotional tie to this colony who he considers his new family. He wants to keep them safe. ' ' Personal Obstacle He is dying from a disease within the dome, he wasn’t fit to live in this ecosystem so his imminent death is near and he knows it. ' ' The Villain Kayden - King of the desert section has the largest group of people but knows he needs more resources so the plan is to overthrow the different sections for total control. ' ' Justification Before the exo-dome he was a businessman who was super smart and the runner up for a life changing position at his job but got laid off on a rumor from a jealous co worker who ended up get a big position in the company costing him millions and ruining his future. He ends up in prison for racketeering. He wants his power back and more. ' ' Supporting cast 1 Avila - Female badass hunter that lost her husband in a fire. She works Hand in hand with arthur to manage their section. 2 Mike - A rat from the forest section that leads the desert people to the Forest section 3 Thompson - Young Traveler from The ice planet who convinced the leader of The ice planet to help in the war. ' ' Locations Main base on Desert Section Main base Forest section Main base on Island section ' ' LogLine ' ' Medium HBO. Something you can watch from home. This will be the next Game of Thrones, Given the war aspect of the story is so huge. There is so much story within this since is it the ALL IN moment. ' ' Platform Television show There is so much story within this since is it the ALL IN moment. ' ' Additive Comprehension ' ' Origin story Major death: Arthur dies once they win the war. Character reveal: Leader of the winter world finally shows up with an army Anticipated showdown: Underdogs vs Desert section Storyworld reveal: The barriers lower and know that there are different sections. Microstory reveal: Communication between sections have happened before the barriers lowered. ' ' Bowl of cereal Series ' ' Type of series Episodic ' ' Opportunity shift Could turn into a video game ' ' Logline: After losing his entire family Arthur finds an opportunity within the exodome to start a new family but due to disease and warfare his life is slowly coming to an end. ' '